


And I Will Let You In

by SoHereWeAre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Forbidden Love, Guilt, If I Make This A Multi-Chapter, Love, Morning Sex, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robbsa, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sneaking Around, Tenderness, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoHereWeAre/pseuds/SoHereWeAre
Summary: For Anon's Prompt on asoiafrarepairs on Tumblr:"Robbsa + Accidental Pregnancy"





	And I Will Let You In

" _No_."

Sansa muttered the denial to her cell while reaching out of the warm covers to grapple for it on the nightstand. She knew what time it was but glared at it anyway before shutting off the annoying alarm. 6 am and the sun was shining through her bedroom window, streaking over her face through the spaces in the blinds, mocking her. It was Saturday but she never missed a beat in her usual morning regimen; up at 6 for a jog before a shower and readying herself for the day. No matter how late she was up the night before, 6 was her wake and bake time.

She unsuccessfully tossed the phone back to the stand, sighing, burrowing her head into her cool pillow as the noise of the fallen cell seemed to create a disturbance in her bed. Instinctively she tensed as she felt the body next to her turn over to face her back, emitting a low sigh and reaching over to circle her waist as best as he could while she was all tangled in the sheets and blankets.

"Skip the jog today, Sansa. You don't need it anyway," the low voice grumbled, a hand lazily swiping at her covers.

Oh, she needed the jog all right, and it wasn't about physical fitness, but her body felt as if weights were tied to her. She wondered if she was coming down with a cold or something; the past couple of weeks she had been fatigued, irritable, just barely making it through her work day before coming home to her overstuffed apartment and crashing on her couch. Even at the office she could barely concentrate on the tasks at hand and shoved most of her administrative duties for her tailoring and design company onto her assistant Shae. 

She should have known better than to go out last night with her group of friends to celebrate the upcoming nuptials of her bestie Jeyne and long-suffering boyfriend, with as tired as she was. It's not like she stayed out late. Instead she crapped out about halfway through the night after drinking more than her share to acquire a buzz potent enough to numb her thoughts on her own romantic failings.

Thirty-one, educated, successful, and by all accounts not unattractive, she had to bear the brunt of harassment from the group just like she had to on a daily basis with her family. _Oh Sansa, when is it your turn? Sansa, you need to meet my friend-nephew-boyfriend's friend-uncle-second cousin twice removed; so-and-so is single and he would be a great match for you. Oh Sansa, you are letting all those good looks go to waste. Sansa, you know you're in your thirties now, you need to settle down, get married, have kids_. Never mind that Great Uncle Brynden was an old confirmed bachelor; but every time she mentioned that she received blank stares. Of course. Her uncle was a man, and that made all the difference.

It was her brother Robb who stopped her from drinking too much and getting out of control. He knew what she was like when she had one too many and he had started to give her water to cut her off. He was friends with the groom-to-be and joined everyone at the bar after he finished a lecture of his class at the University where he taught Medieval Warfare and Weaponry, but he stuck like glue with her most of the evening, trying to circumvent the unintentionally rude comments while keeping her vertical.

 _Well, he had her horizontal eventually_. 

Safe behind closed doors in her own place, she clung to him and bawled like a baby from all the nitpicking she had endured all night before pushing him away while angrily berating him for not fielding any of the rude questions himself. He was nearing thirty-four and no one was bitching at him to marry and breed and it wasn't fair. Her failings as a woman in society were his accolades. Professor Robb Stark, hot single man in the prime of his life. No one thought twice about him not having a relationship, except their mother, who hinted about wanting grandbabies at every possible moment.

What no one realized was that Sansa was fine in her life. _Happy_ , even. Well, sometimes she was confused and emotional but wasn't everyone at some point? She didn't need a man constantly on her arm or in her bed to make her life fulfilling. The few relationships she did have in the past never went well and she just didn't feel the desire to put forth an effort anymore. Her once starry dreams of finding her perfect man and settling down were left in the dust of the harsh reality that men were jerks. Jeyne told her once she was asexual and Sansa didn't contradict her on it, but she knew damn well she wasn't asexual.

Sansa bit her lip and thought about removing the arm but decided against it when lips found the top of her head; she slightly recoiled but the kiss persisted. She squeezed her thighs together, aware of how naked she was underneath the coverings and how lubricated she was between her legs. Maybe she could skip the jog but she definitely needed a shower. _She also needed out of this bed_.

Her urge to flee was momentarily quelled when the arm slipped away from her and dived under the covers while the body moved closer. Skin against skin, she felt the warmth radiating from his body to hers and he wasted no time in planting kisses to the back of her neck and bared shoulders while fingers sought out the curve of her hip. It was a silent question and she hastily reached under the covers to move his hand inward. Hot breath gasped on her spine and she sighed as he boldly found her center. His knowing touches aroused her quickly, expertly, and she pushed back against him, worming her hand out of the covers to steel herself on the mattress as he gently pushed his way inside. His cock fitted her perfectly and the smooth, lazy strokes combined with his expert massaging of her clit erased any other further thoughts of abandoning the bed. It took little time for her to reach her climax with a little cry as she clenched around his cock. With her reaching satisfaction, his thrusts became faster, more insistent until he reached his own orgasm, gasping while he pulsed inside of her. She winced as if he was hurting her by uttering her name in his throaty, sensuous voice. Her pleasure was fleeting but her regrets were not. Still, she did not push him away or even make an attempt to rise. Instead, she allowed a joined post-sex cuddle until he softened and slid out of her. She could feel his leavings trickling down her inner thigh into the fitted sheet as his arm once again emerged from the blankets to capture her waist.

"Sansa." Her name was muffled into her hair. "Can you at least look at me?"

"You shouldn't have stayed." She couldn't keep the accusatory tone out of her groggy voice but still, she turned over to her other side to face him. Handsome, that's what he was, even early in the morning, with a small wry smile on full, dark pink lips and a light in his sapphire blue eyes. Even his slightly curly auburn hair with tiny beginnings of grey seemed perfectly set. It annoyed her when she knew her own red hair was a matted mess and she had sleepy seeds in her bloodshot eyes. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have." His body didn't touch hers but he was close and she could feel his breath in her face, smelling of the night before: remnants of beer and her arousal. "But I did."

Yes, he did. He always did and there was a time when she finally stopped protesting, stopped yelling at him to leave, stopped locking herself in the bathroom to chew on her nails until she heard him shut the front door. She couldn't remember exactly when this all started, maybe a couple of years ago, but for the past month or two she had been getting drunk a lot more often and had him in her bed more often. Eventually she stopped reacting so badly afterwards and he started staying overnight, but the guilt never really went completely away, even though she wished it would.

She allowed him to tentatively touch her cheek and watched as he hiked the blankets up securely around his waist. His muscled chest was exposed and she resisted the urge to touch his hair there. She had no problem exploring it last night. She always blamed the alcohol on her loss of inhibitions and propriety but it was just an excuse to enjoy his body and they both knew it, but to his credit he never said a word to contradict her.

He leaned over to kiss her forehead and she felt felt her insides tighten as her stomach lurched.

"If it means that much to you, I'll get dressed and leave."

"Why bother now? You're already here. Besides," she lamented,"I'm feeling really drained this morning and I don't have the strength to kick you out." It was the truth, partially, the other part something she couldn't quite give credence to as of yet.

"You should go see a doctor, San. You've been tired constantly for a couple of weeks." His voice was gentle. Concerned. 

"You needn't worry over me." Sana rather liked those full lips peppering little kisses across her forehead while his hand stroked her hair soothingly."I don't know why you always insist on babying me."

He smiled then, a dazzling smile that lit his handsome face up while his eyebrows raised. Playfully his thumb brushed her nose.

"Isn't that what older brothers are supposed to do?"

Jerking up, Sansa felt the dive of her stomach as she scrambled to untwist herself from the bed sheets, aware of semen leaking out of her and down her thigh as she practically jumped from the bed. She stood in the middle of her room naked, eyeing her brother while struggling to breathe. She didn't want to vomit. She hated vomiting. Robb sat up with the covers pooled around his waist and realized his faux pas.

"Sansa. Are we ever really going to talk about this?" His voice was quiet. "You beg me to fuck you ten ways to Sunday at night and then the next morning you can't stand me touching you. We do this every time. I could let it go when it was only a few fucks a year but now -"

Robb slid off the bed in all his naked glory. Buff, flawless, and sporting a semi so soon after being satiated, he unabashedly made his way over to her and she panicked a little inside but allowed him to embrace her. His arms always felt good and being held by him has always been the best of feelings, whether the contact was brotherly or something more. Whatever they were doing now on the down low, she could not deny this, even though she tried.

Sansa sighed into his shoulder and he pressed closer. She winced, and pushed him away, aware of her tender breasts. Perhaps he had been a little overzealous last night but she hadn't noticed and she had no marks on her. Maybe she had been too tipsy to notice or care. Sometimes he was careless and left a love mark or two that she had to skillfully hide or explain away but usually he was solicitous of her needs and he knew she didn't like it rough around her nipples. Robb looked hurt and he backed away from her, turning to scramble around for his scattered clothes, hastily jerking them on. She was disappointed in seeing him clothing his body and then flushed in embarrassment and shame.

"I guess I'd better leave anyway." He bit it out while fumbling with his belt and keeping his broad back to her. "We have Uncle Edmure's birthday party tonight at TwinRivers and Mom wants me to help her out at the house before that."

"Are... are you hungry? Maybe you can eat breakfast before you go." 

The sick feeling gave way to a sharp gnawing so she had said the first thing on her mind. It was better to go that route than to concentrate on her heart. It didn't matter since Robb typically saw through her and she hoped she could see through her now. He turned to stare at her and she was suddenly aware she was still standing stark naked in front of him. She never comfortably stood before anyone stark naked before.

"All right, Sansa. How about I fix us something while you shower?"

She nodded but as soon as he started to walk out of her bedroom her stomach decided to churn and she sprinted past him and cut a sharp right, barely making it to lift the lid before emptying the contents from the night before. Beer, chips with salsa, and spicy chicken wings. It felt like she was losing her entire stomach and Robb was right there, helping to hold her hair back.

"Ah, god, that was awful," she gasped, flushing and standing up, aware of Robb's fingers smoothing back her hair as she grabbed her toothbrush. "I actually feel fine now. Bacon sounds good, and maybe a glass of milk."

"Bacon? Since when, Little Miss Vegetarian? Besides, I don't think greasy bacon is the answer to an upset stomach, even if you did have some in the fridge."

"I'm hungry, and I want bacon. I'll go to the store myself if I have to." She viciously brushed her teeth and scrubbed her tongue. A tiny bit of toothpaste stuck on the tip and her stomach did flips. She tried to ignore it as she spit and rinsed her toothbrush off.

Sansa straightened back up to look in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, there were dark circles under her eyes, and she was still naked as her nameday. Maybe it should feel wrong standing nude in the bathroom with her brother standing beside her but it didn't. It felt oddly natural. What wasn't natural was the way his fingers froze around stands of her hair and when she turned to look at him he was staring at her in a bizarre, contemplative way. He was truly the most handsome man she's ever seen but then again, she was a little biased. 

"What?" There was a small tingle of apprehension up her spine when she noticed his brows furrowing and his Adam's apple constricting while his eyes scanned slowly down her body and then up again. If it were possible, she would feel even more naked.

"Get your shower, Sansa." 

His fingers slipped away and he caressed her face tenderly before brushing a soft kiss on her forehead and leaving the bathroom, closing the door after him. Sansa sighed but did as she was told and slipped into the shower. It felt good, the warm water soothing her body as she washed away her brother's touch, his scent. She felt almost normal when she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. _Almost_.

She was surprised to see him back in her room when she returned to throw some clothes on. He was sitting on the side of her bed, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. His head was in his hands but he looked up at her, running fingers through his hair before straightening.

"Did you change your mind about breakfast?" It was easy to be more casual now when he was fully dressed. She acted like it was just a normal situation and went about finding a clean pair of panties, yoga pants, and a t-shirt, pulling them on swiftly; first her panties and pants slid on up under her towel before she dropped it and pulled the t-shirt over as fast as she could before searching for her brush on the dresser. Not that she really had to worry about inciting her brother's unnatural lusts. Robb never touched her intimately unless she initiated it.

"Sansa, may I ask you something...personal?"

His voice was tense even as it came out softly, and Sansa stopped brushing her hair in front of her dresser mirror, turning to face him, incredulous. Personal? He was asking permission for a personal question but he had his cock inside of her all of twenty minutes ago? She shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess. What is it?"

Robb looked at her levelly and drew a sharp breath.

"When's the last time you had your period?"

"My - my period?" She blushed. It was almost like Father was sitting there and she could not be more embarrassed.

"Yes. When's the last time you bled?"

"I - I don't know, Robb, for God's sake!" She actually thought about it for a moment. Since she was on the pill she was pretty regular...she had one a few weeks ago but it had been surprisingly light for a change, barely anything at all. Before that, it had been heavy with cramps, the usual monthly gift that kept giving. "A couple weeks ago. Why?"

"Nothing." He seemed to breathe a deep sigh. "Forget I asked, it's not important now. Can you at least promise me you'll see the doctor about how tired you've been? Maybe your immune system is run down, maybe you're coming down with the flu, since you are..tender in some areas. And the throwing up -"

"I had a mix of bad food and beer last night, Robb. Of course I was going to be sick this morning. I've also been running ragged at the office. I'm going to take a few days off and rest, if that makes you feel any better."

Even as she said it, things clicked in her head and a jolt of ice seemed to seep through her straight to her toes. It felt like the time she, Jeyne, Theon and Robb all went to a haunted house show and she lost Robb's hand only to find herself alone in a butcher's dungeon where it was pitch black before one of the actors jumped out at her with a meat cleaver. It was the same cold, paralyzing fear. She managed a smile that she hoped was convincing.

"All right, fair enough, San. I just worry about you and I want to make sure...everything is all right."

 _As right as it can be with me willingly sleeping with my own brother_ , she thought grimly. She tried to push that thought away. Aside from the guilt at what they were doing behind everyone's backs, when she was with Robb she felt happiness, pleasure, comfort. Sex didn't happen as frequently as all that, not really. Well, it increased significantly in the past couple of months but when they were out of the bedroom, it was just nice to have someone know all about her and accept her and all her quirks. She had someone to love her and care for her and it wasn't her fault she found the qualities she was searching for in her own brother. It wasn't her fault all the other men in her life had been pieces of complete selfish shit. Was it?

"There's no need to worry, Robb. I promise."

 

Yet two hours later, back from a quick trip to the grocery store for bacon and thankfully alone since she shooed Robb off to their mother, she indeed had a need to worry.

All she could do was sit on the fluffy toilet seat cover and stare at the home pregnancy test in shock. The sick feeling came over her again as well as the cold terror as she felt sweat forming across the brow.

 _Positive_. 

Her hand clenched it in a death grip and she started to shake uncontrollably as she jammed her fingers on her other hand in her mouth, biting nervously on pink painted nails. Suddenly she didn't want to be alone, and wished for once that Robb was on the other side of the door, knocking softly and begging her to let him in. Because she would let him in now. But there was only silence and loneliness until the sound of soft crying filled the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving this as a one-shot but might make it multiple chapters. I'm not sure. Feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: SoHereWeAre1


End file.
